


For Our Souls Have Crossed Oceans of Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Marriage, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With no hero in this cycle to stave off evil, the only for Zelda to end the war is be married off to Ganondorf and give him what he's wanted all these years: her. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	For Our Souls Have Crossed Oceans of Time

There was supposed to be a hero. The evil king of power, the chosen princess of wisdom, and the great hero of courage. Zelda knew the history, knew what should have happened in the stories up through generations and incarnations, constantly driving forward a sense of the same historical grounding, and the cycle had so far not only repeated, but kept. Link always rose up to strike down the evil. But this time, there was no Link. Zelda had looked for him. Tried to find him. The most she could see was mention of a boy named Link who was killed in a raid on a forest village years ago, at the very start of the war. If there was a Link, he wasn't coming to save her now.

Ganondorf waged his war on Hyrule with cruel efficiency. The monsters bowed to his will, and when a Gerudo did step out to act, they did so in an elite capacity and made easy work of any Hylians they encountered on the battle field. The years waged on and the losses were steep, Zelda coming to age in a time of misery and fear, one that slowly wore down her father and made the king ready to accept the offer Zelda most feared was coming.

He would end the war and pull the monster tribes back. All he wanted was Zelda's hand in marriage The princess of Hyrule to join him in political matrimony was all it took for the war to stop. Was that so steep a request? Surely not. Zelda didn't want to, but she understood that it was the key to peace, accepting her father's pleas and reluctantly heading away to the Gerudo capital, where she was put into a traditional dress and married off to him in a grand ceremony. All of the forces were indeed called back, and the peace offer seemed genuine; all Ganondorf wanted here was the princess. Zelda was what he desired and demanded, and now, she was his.

The princess lay on the bed, blonde hair spread in all directions as she lay naked for him, a look of dismay and reluctance clear across her face, as he stood over the foot of the bed and waited. "You have me," she said, her voice clearly bitter and unhappy, twisting with a steady background of disdain and seething contempt. "Just get it over with, there's no need to gloat. You won this war. Father thinks we've reached peace, but I know better; I was all you ever truly wanted."

"Smart, my love," Ganondorf said, voice rumbling low and ho as he began to walk along the edge of the bed, admiring her body and the gorgeous sight of it all. She was ready and vulnerable now, helplessly poised and ripe for the taking. Ganondorf liked what he saw, and the ripe opportunity before him was something he knew he would enjoy. "There's a reason I wanted you."

Zelda bit back. "Don't call me your 'love'. There is no love here."

"Oh, there is," Ganondorf said. His hand grasped her thigh, and he knew she was going to tense up in panic. He liked what he was getting from her, his smile widening as he let his strong, calloused fingertips trace up her thigh, right toward her pussy, where he let his fingers press down firmly against her mound. She kept a straight face through it, which he expected of her. "You'll realize in time how much I love. How much I've always loved you. Across our lives, I've waited for this moment. And now it's here."

The feeling of his hand starting to rub up and down along her pussy as he felt her up was a lot more than Zelda was ready for. She felt pretty nervous and tense dealing with all these sensations, the hand upon her virgin body. Ganondorf was about to take from her new forms of firsts, things that weren't what she wanted to give to a man like him. She feared what he would do to her, and the 'tender' approach of his fingers playing with her did little to make this better.

"Maybe for you it's here," she groaned. "But I'm only here for the sake of my people. You won't make me love you. Nothing will."

Rich laughter followed as Ganondorf flaunted his indulgence and his delight over her. He wasn't in any hurry, and he even pulled his hand away entirely, letting his hands reach for the sash keeping his pants on. The tall, powerful, shirtless king was already a fearsome sight, but he was ready to show off more than that to Zelda now as he pulled away, letting the pants fall to his ankles and standing fully exposed, his long, thick cock rigid as he climbed up onto the bed and settled between her legs. "I won't fuck you until you beg me to," he promised. "But you will. That I assure you. You'll beg for this, and then by the time you to sleep, you'll be professing your love to me."

Zelda tried not to stare. Looking at his cock was not going to help her in any way, and she did her best to avoid the thought as she did what she could to focus her thoughts on anything the hell else. Anything at all. "It's clear power is all you have if you're that great a fool. Power, vanity, and impossible dreams."

The rough texture of his fingertips made them feel remarkable against her clitoris. Everything Zelda knew about sex had come from her own experimentation before, and her soft hands had rarely felt more friction than the turning of pages. Ganondorf’s thick, strong fingers and their callous tips brought about something new and infuriatingly enticing. Holding strong was not going to be so easy; at least against giving him the satisfaction of knowing he could pleasure her body. Zelda was firm in her belief she could never love a man like Ganondorf. That he wasn’t capable of such a thing.

“You don’t love, you covet,” she hissed. The words were supposed to come out more confidently than that, more steady.

“Those can be one and the same, my love,” Ganondorf said. His reply was dismissive, dripping with amusement and contempt in equal measure. He knew what he wanted, and he’d already taken it; this was simply about playing with his new toy. “You’ll see soon enough, when you learn to covet too.”

Pushing his fingers into her snug folds was a snap surprise, a gesture immediately meant to challenge Zelda with a lot of pressure and sensation all at once. She had no time or recourse for it, and the gasp spilling from her lips was an unrestrained expression of very real and raw emotion. Her hips lifted off the bed a little bit. Ganondorf’s big fingers provided him with a whole lot more sensation than she’d been ready for from him, pushing into her tight hole and loosening it up with his harsh motion. Two fingers at once already left her feeling like she had been filled to the brim, and it paled in comparison to what his cock would do to her. The single slender digit she used was horrible practice, and that was the moment Zelda realized just what a mess she had fallen into.

Slow, careful motions drove a rhythm that Ganondorf knew would be more than Zelda could handle. His fingers were steadily, passionately at work on her now, seeking to undo her will and her composure through his touch. He pumped carefully into her, keeping up the steady and desirous pace that would become her undoing, while his other hand trailed up along her body. He sought more of her, the thrill of making her his drove him now, as he groped and fondled one of her breasts with a greedy and ready push into more. "I wonder how long that tongue will be able to run free before you have to bite down on it to keep yourself under control."

"I shouldn't be surprised you over-estimate your prowess," she snarled, but even as she said that, her hips struggled to remain still on the bed, wanting to meet those fingers so badly. Ganondorf was hitting her just right and in ways that she didn't feel capable of handling. The temptation was there, and it was more than she could have possibly been ready for. What Ganondorf did to her was dangerous, and Zelda knew it.

Ganondorf didn't respond with words, instead pumping his finger faster into her waiting pussy, challenging Zelda with his greedy touch, refusing to slow down what he was doing and his reckless indulgence, getting stronger and hotter as he toyed with her, as he made her lose herself to this pleasure. Zelda couldn't do anything now, weak against the imposing mess of what he did to wear her down more and more. He groped her breast and worked at her pussy, feeling her grow wet under his fingers, falling lower, deeper.

Helplessness was what drove Zelda most up the wall here. She was furious, wishing she had the strength to overcome while she fell ever deeper down, giving in to the demands and these sensations, less and less capable of dealing with what he was capable of. His fingers provoked the most base of physical reactions, something that had Zelda burning in the futility of this treatment, helpless in the face of what he could do and how easily he was able to make her twist around for his enjoyment. The desires and the pressures were so senseless and wicked, and it was all for her pleasure an almost selfless expression of things that left her all the more conflicted.

Slowly the pleasures built up. Hotter. The desire was too much for Zelda, whole body began to shift, began to writhe. She wanted to fight it all, but something inside of her begged for a guilty relief coming on quicker, messier. Urging her to succumb to her most base desires and accept what he offered her. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and Zelda wasn't ready for this, but as her body reached the very edge of release, everything stopped.

Ganondorf's fingers pulled back.

Her eyes opened wide, bottom lip trembling with confusion as he let go even of her breast. A low, rumbling laugh shook her deep to her core as Zelda realized the game being played, and realized she was losing. "Bastard," she hissed, barely above a whisper as she looked off to the side.

"What's wrong, princess? Started enjoying this and forgot for a moment how much you were supposed to hate me?" Ganondorf laughed, teasing his fingertips along her inner thigh and up toward her nipple. He drew it out a moment, before taking hold of his cock and pressing it just barely against her slit, the oversized, thick cock grinding against her soft skin as he expressed his most sinful and hot intentions. He started to grind along her entrance, running the tip along her mound and up toward her clit, then back down again, teasing penetration and making her feel the thickness of what he could give her.

Zelda wasn't going to be swayed this easily, she was certain of that. But she also wasn't exactly putting up a strong fight, as she fell slowly deeper into the tug of something bizarre and frustrating. "You think my mind is going to falter just because you're exploiting the body's sensitivity. It's not going to get you anywhere, you're running a tactic that isn't going to do anything to change my heart."

Ganondorf sneered and laughed, dismissing her with a frustratingly dismissive and harsh push into the mistreatment he had for her. She did her best to act harsh and strong, but as his cock trailed against her entrance, she couldn't deny that a deeply intense and curious need to feel him took her. Zelda didn't feel as strong as she wished she was, didn't feel as prepared to face him and fight him off as she should have been, and she was weak against the steadily increasing realization he was working her body over much more efficiently than she felt she was braced to fight off.

As much as it felt incredible for him too, Ganondorf didn't let his cock linger for too long. With bestial snarls and a sense he wouldn't be able to resist if he tried, he drew back, instead bringing his fingers back upon her snug hole and starting to work them into her again. He leaned over her body, wicked gaze and a frenzied desire for more for more all driving him the senseless dominance and fervor taking him. He pumped his fingers into her. Faster this time now. The greedy touch came on with something to prove and a desire to make her give up to him all she had. Her will. Her desire. Her heart. His fingers were reckless and knew no reason to slow down.

The faster and more aggressive fingering brought on a mess of emotions all at once that Zelda didn't have the least bit of an idea how to deal with, a dizzying spiral of treatments all designed to pull her into an unraveling swell of desire and heat. When he grabbed her breast again, he was rougher, firmer, fondling her now with the same intensity and trying to make her resistances wither away under an overwhelming push designed to undo her strength and her senses. And loathe as she was to admit it, it was starting to work. Everything that Ganondorf did to her was speaking to something inside of her that sought to completely embrace what he was offering.

Getting fingerfucked on the bed wasn't the honeymoon that Zelda expected, wasn't how she was braced to deal with his intentions and his vulgar wants. That became a big factor in helping to keep her from really addressing what was happening to her, giving in to so much and falling so deep into the dizzy throes of what he could do to her. Feeling an utter lack of control and giving in to too much more and more with each pass, Zelda could feel herself sinking, feel the smoldering rush of heat and confusion do to her things that provided her with less and less stability every time he pushed in so deep, his fingers loosening her up, spreading out her inner walls.

And then again, they stopped.

Her breath was ragged now. "You're the sort of man who would take credit for the rains," she told him, trying to sound scathing and deep and fierce, but it wasn't working. Ganondorf's touch left its mark on her, and with dizzy acceptance, she fell for it all, gave in to the heat and to the neediness of something a situation completely out of her control now. Nothing was right, nothing made sense. But it was there. It was hot and needy and inducing throbs so deep within her that Zelda didn't know how to answer it. He brought his cock back down upon her pussy, and once more, he started to tease her.

The feeling of his massive cock prodding against her was something that Zelda wished she was strong enough to not think about, but her thighs twitched, her legs parted slowly, her head pressed in tight against the pillows beneath it, and the reckless, quivering heat of a brilliant and mad situation made for too much to believe. "Please, stop teasing me," she whined. 

"And how would you like me to do that?" He pressed his cock down firmer against her, coming just short of properly thrusting into her as he hung with debaucherous glee over Zelda, ready to impose his most wicked of wants.

Boxed in, toyed and twisted and debauched by hands now greedily doing to her whatever they could, the pleasure was high, hot, completely devoid of sense, and Zelda didn't have a choice now. The hand groped her harder as his cock trailed against her body and imposed its seductive, gleeful approach, and she found herself trembling under the worry and the panic of being treated like this. The pleasure was infuriatingly hot, and Zelda didn't feel strong enough to handle this all.

"Please,": she groaned. The word burned the lining of her throat up as she gave in to it, as she accepted the bizarre and infuriating throb of something truly helpless.

"Please what, my love?"

Pride fell to pieces on the bed as Zelda gave Ganondorf exactly what he wanted. "Please take me."

He was inside her in a flash, thrusting a few inches into her and hunching over her body. He seized her lips and pressed a kiss in against his, and Zelda winced under the feeling of his wicked attentions, something she still adamantly, desperately loathed and didn't want, but she didn't have it in her to resist it. Not with his big cock filling her now, the sudden and overbearing push of his desires upon her with a speed and a ferocity that she didn't have nay hope of dealing with, falling deep into the helpless, hopeless swell of something recklessly taking of her and making no apology for doing so.

Ganondorf was careful. That was what made this so difficult. Everything he did to her was a steady and careful approach into indulgence and hunger that left no time for Zelda to process how this was all happening or to make sense of the feelings that came with it. No savagery, no aggression. His cock was overbearing, but he worked into her with a steady motion not getting too carried away, certainly imposing his claim over her, but letting her feel how that was going to work. "How does this feel, my love?"

Biting down on her tongue, Zelda gave up to Ganondorf another predication, another expectation showing off the degree to which she was doomed to burn and ache under the madness and heat that he was capable of inflicting upon her. She felt something utterly mad rip through her, an expression of things getting messier and hotter as she gave up step by step to the idea that this was all she needed or wanted now. Everything Ganondorf imposed upon Zelda's body was a deeper expression of things becoming more of a hopeless, panicked frenzy by the second, and she didn't feel strong enough to contend with the way it was threatening to ruin her.

"Doesn't it feel good, my love?" he asked, voice rumbling into her lips as he thrust forward. As every inch of his cock made its way into her, filling her, stretching her, imposing upon her his hungriest and most reckless of intentions. There was no controlling her downward spiral now; Zelda found herself dismayed and lost to the feeling of wanton heat and frustration that he imposed upon her so greedily. "You don't need to pretend. It's only us here. Be honest with me. Embrace this pleasure, stop fighting it."

The teasing and denial had worked Zelda up to this, left her helpless against what he was doing, and the game was on with an intensity too strong for Zelda to be able to fight against. Every thrust into her felt so good, felt like an expression of everything she craved in life, everything she needed. Just an intense and ferocious plunge into ecstasy getting faster and more impossible as he took her, as he worked at her most desperate pleasures and left her torn, helpless, giving up to him everything and not being able to handle it. Her pussy was so full, and she felt amazed by the intoxicating sensations that he filled her with, enticing her to fall deeper, enticing her to lose herself to him. Everything Ganondorf did had a purpose, and the harsh lesson she learned was one too wild and molten to be able to handle.

"You won't change my mind just by provoking base physical responses," Zelda groaned. She was losing this fight. She knew it. His cock felt incredible, thrusting steadier into her, opening her up to so many things that felt so much better than his fingers had, and even those fingers were the greatest ecstasy she had ever known. An endless and enduring heat brought on so many things that Zelda wished she could understand, brace herself for, fight against. She was weak. Helpless. Hopeless. These pleasures only got more fierce as they continued bearing down upon her with something truly mad, and their senseless promises of more appealed to a part of her she wished never to have to face. But there it was.

"You feel so tight, so barely able to take all of me," Ganondorf continued. "Like your body was made for me. Like all you truly want is to be my bride and feel this pleasure through all your days. Don't fight it. Your cheeks are bright. Your breath is losing its stability. You want all that I can give you, my love, and you will accept it." His thrusts picked up their speed; she was fine now, able to handle him, and perhaps more importantly than that, he wanted her. his desire for more threatened to spiral utterly out of control, but that only made him more excited, made him want to seek even more of this indulgence and this lust as he threw himself deeper into the endless stream of pleasures getting more tempestuous and ferocious with each push. The pleasure was unbelievable, a demanding expression of things that he felt he needed to embrace as the only way forward, unreasonable swells of joy getting more intense by the the second, and he was happy to seek them, happy to burn.

Zelda wasn't prepared on any level for what Ganondorf did to her. Physically, her body relished in the joy of being fucked by him, of losing her virginity to such a man. To so much man, as it were. But emotionally, every certain hatred and bitter intention she had been prepared for felt like it was losing ground now too, like she was failing miserably to keep up with a treatment and a ferocity designed to unravel her. He pushed her limits and whatever he said about not forcing himself upon her was still a vapid lie, but there was no way for Zelda to deny how good it felt. It was infuriating and awful, but it was true. All of it. Too true. Too intense.

Worn down by his savage thrusts and by a distinct sense she was too weak to deal with this all, Zelda toiled in the wild and wanton despair of bliss, finding pleasure at a cost she wasn't sure she was ready for, falling into the throes of this wicked fervor. Everything he did to her was a message, a sign, and Zelda fell deeper into the madness and the confusion of being fucked this hard and this well.

her orgasm was inevitable. Zelda wasn't proud of it. Her body gave in to these feelings and to demands of molten ecstasy. Inexperience worked against Zelda now in driving her into the low heat and molten shame of being completely ravaged, ruined by these desires and their vulgar promises of things too hot to deal with. She was unable to ground herself, falling deeper under his thrall as she came, her body bucking upward against his cock. "Don't cum inside," she said, shaking her head feverishly.

So he didn't.

With one hard draw back of his hips, Ganondorf instead came all over Zelda's stomach, and the princess was left staring at the massive cock pulsating and twitching as it loosed a mighty, virile load onto her kin, some of it trailing up her breasts and one rope of cum even hitting her lips and her chin as his power and his ferocious sexual dominance imposed upon Zelda more shame and embarrassment yet. She was left ragged and awestruck by what Ganondorf could do to her and by the weird, cloying heat of a situation she didn't have any means of fighting against.

"Would you like more, my love?"

"Stop calling me that," Zelda said. But her head was rocking up and down in nodding acceptance, and Ganondorf saw all he needed to, rolling her over and dragging her back onto all fours with him.

Fucking her missionary style had been a patient affair. Zelda was in some ways almost prepared for it. But he'd taken her, claimed her virginity, filled and stretched her and driven her over the edge. That was all preparation, and now he had set things up perfectly to take charge, surprising Zelda with the hard shove into her from behind. This time, he fucked her with greedy, reckless motions and something fierce to prove, hammering forward and letting his bestial side take over. Ganondorf could not settle for anything calm or sensible here; this was about vulgar expression of his deepest wants.

The feeling of his cock so greedily and recklessly filling her with savage strokes from behind was more than Zelda felt she could deal with. Everything was so vicious and shameless, driving forward a mad sense of depraved hunger getting messier and stronger as the king took his new bride with ferocious slams forward, and Zelda no longer had the strength to fight it. Moans forced their way from her lips, expressing a joy and a hunger that brought a dark smile across his lips. "Do you enjoy this, my love?" he asked, an open palm smacking down across her ass as he thrust quicker and rougher into her.

Zelda didn't respond with nay words, not trusting herself to remain dishonest as the thrusts shook her down to her core, faster and rougher in their expression of utter joy, a reckless show of hunger getting to be more than she could possibly resist. Ganondorf had a way with her, and she hated to give in to how good it was all feeling,, how much her body started to sink into the throes of something so brilliant and wicked, but she didn't have a damn hope of fighting it off. The irresistible swell of utter joy was doing to her things she wished she could keep from consuming her like this, but every step down felt like a messier and more mad show of all the things Zelda hated, tearing her asunder and providing her with something insatiably over the top.

Each thrust filled her to the brim, his body shoving hard against her as he drove himself deep into her, and there was no restraint or control involved in this, no moment where anything felt calm or controlled or like it could possibly be contained. It was just relentless, a steady stream of vigorous, bitter treatments leaving her to fall ever lower and deeper into his clutches, into something designed to be her utter undoing. Each step of this way, things became more bizarre. She wanted it, and the idea of giving in to him continued to make Zelda seethe, but it was all going nowhere and doing nothing for her; she was in deep, and her lusts genuinely did crave every wicked, wild second of getting fucked like this too much for her to possibly bear, dragging her down lower and teaching her how good it could feel to let everything ruin her. To have her body be taken and taught to love something.

"I wonder why you're less talkative now," Ganondorf said, voice a hot, rumbling taunt as he continued his reckless thrusts. "I'm sure it's not because you're learning how good it feels to accept your place. To learn how much you like it." Another smack across her ass. Zelda was wearing down, giving in to his pleasure. "You can admit it, you know. We're husband and wife now. Bound together by matrimony, oaths, love."

Zelda wanted to argue and curse and fight it all, to insist this was wrong. But she couldn't. There was something more and more distressing by the second about the way he took her, the pleasure that tore through her. Voracious pleasure and a demanding sense of hopeless delight was doing to her things that felt too good to believe, and giving in to them became a more incredible and wild thing to soak in by the second. Another orgasm approached in reckless, wild expressions of something getting more distressing and hasty by the second, too much for Zelda to resist, and finally, she let out the words she knew would seal her fate.

"It feels amazing," she gasped. Everything did. The slam of his cock into her snug pussy, the heavy slam of his balls against her thighs, his hips against her ass, the feel of his hands upon her body... Even the despair and shame of being fucked by the cruel king who treated her now as his trophy. It all proved to be too much. She was enthralled by so many wrong and senseless feelings of pure heat tearing at her thoughts at once, and she could do nothing but succumb fully to the chaos and the heat, a confusion tearing her asunder and leaving nothing left but utter panic. Her body buckled under the weight and shame of this merciless treatment, and she could take no more.

Following up her confession with ecstatic, wild gasps of pure pleasure and delight, Zelda showed off just how desperate and hopeless she was, shuddering under this mess and a confused joy that tore through her. She came again, louder and bolder this time, only for Ganondorf to pull out and cum all over her backside, sending a shudder up her spine that was followed by a long shot of cum along it too. An odd sort of disappointment washed over her, and the smug way that Ganondorf said, "You didn't want me to cum inside," made her tremble in dismay.

"You're right," she said, shivering, looking back over her shoulder to see how Ganondorf would find new ways to torment her. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, seeing him pull back, her hips instinctively wiggling in a show of embarrassingly needy and hot desire. She didn't like how much her surprise and the tense, longing quality in her voice betrayed how much she wanted to keep going. Zelda's disgrace plunged her down deeper still into utter chaos. A special sort of hopelessness set in upon Zelda, imposing its shivering truth and the throbbing, hopeless heat of a situation she didn't have any strength to deal with, accepting with molten regret how much she wanted to burn in service to his every desire now.

"That was a lot of work," Ganondorf said, his wide smile openly mocking her once more, dishonest and sharp. "I think I need a moment's rest. " But even as he spoke, his cock remained rock hard, waiting for more and clearly taunting Zelda. She knew it too, staring at that sticky cock glistening with her juices, feeling heat wash over her slowly, and as much as she wanted to be stronger, she wasn't. She wasn't at all.

Zelda scrambled forward, sitting herself down onto his cock and taking him down to the hilt with one frenzied and desperate motion that expressed everything she wanted now, throwing herself into the madness and not knowing how to hold back what she felt, wanting it all and heaving through the chaos and joy with something to prove. Up and down she heaved, recklessly accepting her pleasure and the joy of giving in, something so frenzied and bizarre that it didn't even make a lot of sense to her in the moment, but it didn't matter. Zelda was helpless now, throwing herself into the deep end without any real certainty of what she was doing or how to deal with it all. She just knew she was in a position where some underlying sense of need for more was all she was capable of giving.

Hammering atop his with with motions as wild and as frenzied as she could muster, Zelda accepted this all, her breasts bouncing as she moved in wild and greedy motions expressing every last shred of the frenzied heat within her. There was no controlling herself now, no moment of calm for the queen as she rode hard and gave up everything to a chaos more senseless by the second. All the senseless hunger and greed drove forward a deep, throbbing sense of helplessness and panic, a desperation that felt like it could be enjoyed deeper and messier by the second. "Fine, I love it," she moaned. "Sex with you is incredible, and I can't get enough." she said, biting her lip, staring into his eyes, giving up to him everything he wanted.

"I know, my love," he said, hands grasping her hips as he urged her to keep riding him, and ride she did. She felt dizzily helpless now, giving up everything to his lusts. He made no demands himself, but Zelda certainly didn't feel that way, throwing herself into this pleasure fully aware that she was unable to help but give in. Intoxicating ecstasy tore through her as she kept riding, as she threw herself hard into these pleasures lacking any clear idea of how to save herself from herself.

The mad plunge into his dominant and fiery lusts came on with more intensity than Zelda was ready for. Moaning and heaving and giving up to him faster by the second, something about the treatment became too fierce to deal with, and the idea of giving in felt so insatiably tempting. She needed this, craved the pleasure sure to follow in the wake of her wild ecstasy. She kept moving, throwing herself into the deep end with no care now for what she did except for the ways it drove her mad with delight. "It feels so good, I can't fight it anymore. I can't fight you." She burned with shame, but also with joy. It was the most confusing, dizzy, frustrating treatment Zelda could have imagined, and it all drove home a sense of perplexed joy.

"You don't have to fight it," enticing her to keep going and embrace these pleasures. And she was listening. "Take it. It's our wedding night, you can admit you love me now. You can give in to these pleasures. Our lives are ahead of us. Together. There's no changing that, but you can be the one to decide that you want to produce an heir to the whole world right now. I know you're ripe. I chose this date after having a diviner tell me when you would be ready to conceive. Do you want a child, my love?'

Zelda just wanted Ganondorf to cum inside of her, really. But in the heat of the moment and the wild throes of insatiable passions that couldn't be contained, she wasn't able to resist. "Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes, I want to conceive an heir. Cum in me, impregnate me. Fill me, m-my love!" The last shred of resistance shattered, and Zelda was happy to give in to it. "My love!" she repeated, as if trying to get used to saying it and offering up her thoughts and her love and her loyalty to him. She was a changed person now, and she was helpless against his every demand.

Ganondorf rode high on this pleasure and satisfaction, loving the desperate heat and open, blatant submission now of his queen atop his lap. he was happy to give her what she wanted, happy to groan and heave and buck forward in an eruption of hot, gooey cum flooding into Zelda, making her gasp and tremble under the weight of his touch, hopelessly unraveling for him. She was done for now, and as his cum flooded her womb, she was driven over the edge, pushed into a hard, reckless, throbbing mess of pleasure pulsing through her with senseless glee and a hopeless bliss she had no way of controlling on her way down. Zelda went limp atop him, hands grasping his strong chest, and ultimately, Zelda collapsed upon him, pressing her lips against his while his cock remained inside of her.

"I want a wife who will serve and pleasure me," he told her.

"I will. I swear it." Zelda felt so lost and sinful and hazy here, but she couldn't resist herself. The pleasure was too grand to believe. "Anything you ask of me."

"Clean my cock," he told her, relaxing back and watching her carefully.

Zelda did as she was told. She couldn't believe she was, but she had no choice. Lifting off of his dick and pulling back from him, Zelda reached for the thick shaft, grasping firmly at the hefty thing and bringing her lips down upon it, mouth in steady, hungry motions that sought to give in to every demanding second of a treatment she knew would be become all too normal and commonplace for them. She didn't fight it. Instead, she learned to suck cock, kissing and licking all along his shaft as her eyes stared lovingly up toward Ganondorf. The degree to which she had turned inside out in dismay and panic was something truly shameful, but she felt like the only way forward was to give in and accept that, to not fight her place. This was her life now.

As she serviced and cleaned his cock with her mouth, Zelda tried to think positively about the future. About being queen of the Gerudo, about trying to do some good. They were thoughts that felt nice to fill her head with, pretty lies to avoid the way his cum oozed from her pussy and the lingering pleasure left her hopelessly hooked. She wanted more. And she would get more. All she craved. Ganondorf was far more realistic, staring upon his wife thinking about all the things he would do to her body. He had waited through all of time to make Zelda his, and now, he wanted to savour every second ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
